RID2: Councils and Talks
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 29. New faces and old freinds meet...


RID2: Episode 29  
Councils and Talks  
  
  
The first thought that entered Optimus Prime's head were You've GOT to be kidding me.  
The second was There must be some mistake.  
The final thought was   
His head drooped as the realization of everything Elita, Hot Shot, Rail Spike and Sixwheels had told him set in. Heavy Load was dead. Aidia was out of commission. And Ultra Magnus had betrayed everything.  
Primes deep sigh sounded painful.   
ELita said quietly.  
I had hoped, that I'd come back to find everyone in one piece. He said quietly. I never thought .... I'd come back to one dead.  
No one answered.  
Optimus stood up and began pacing. Both Sentinel and Landfill are gone now. And we now have to deal with Scorpinok, Road Crusader and.... Optimus paused in mid sentence, an uncontrollable shiver momentarily overtaking him. Abyssis Prime.  
Optimus turned toward ELita, who regretted speaking immediately.  
Optimus said quietly, then turned away.   
Well, we can't sit around and mope. Rail Spike said softly, placing his hand on Optimus's shoulder. Your friends are with you Optimus. We'll follow your every order.  
Optimus nodded. Rail Spike, as always, you are right. Ok Autobots, listen up! I want this base fully functional as soon as possible. Got it?  
All four Autobots stood and saluted. Inwardly Optimus smiled.  
Then roll out!  
Yes sir!  
Everyone headed off- except Sixwheels.  
Sixwheels walked slowly up to Prime, and bowed. Optimus Prime is it?  
Yes, I was hoping to talk to you. Optimus answered. How long have you been on Earth?  
Since you were Optimus Major. Sixwheels laughed, and then turned serious. Tell me... how was the Matrix passed to you? What happened top Alpha Prime?  
He died. Optimus said quietly. The Matrix... After its energy is released once, it begins to drain the energy of the bearer. There is an old prophecy, that once the Matrix ENergy is released, it cannot protect the bearer anymore. The prophecy also says that every bearer shall need it only once in their lifetime.  
He used it then. Sixwheels voice softened.   
To destroy the Nemesis II. Optimus answered. A super ship the Predicons built. He killed Onslaught in doing so.  
The third Predicon Lord. SIxwheels nodded. After that?  
He met death at Megatrons hand.  
I understand. Sixwheels turned away. I've been here thousands of years. Yet nothing has changed.  
You knew Alpha Prime? Optimus asked.  
Sixwheels chuckled. I knew him when he was Alpha Trion. A glint entered his eyes. We were good friends, he and I.....  
I never truly knew him. Optimus answered, sitting down and offering Sixwheels a seat. Even though he created me, built me to bear the Matrix after him, I never really knew him.  
Sixwheels nodded, and sighed. He was a busy bot. But a hard, and dedicated Autobot. He deserved the Matrix. From what your friends tell me, you are much like he was.  
Optimus shook his head. I wish that were true.  
Sixwheels glanced curiously at him.  
Optimus straightened up. But, back to business. We'll need to coordinate Fortress Maximus with what you know about Scorpinok. Right now, your information is valuable to us- as are your skills as a warrior. Optimus extended his hand.  
SIxwheels chuckled. I'm a bit rusty, but if you'll have me, I'm ready to serve. Sixwheels hand grasped Optimus's.  
  
Where is he?  
ELita One glanced as Koji Onishi rushed into Autobot HQ.   
I just heard he's here, where is he?  
Optimus turned from his conversation with Sixwheels and another robot, He chuckled kneeled down as Koji ran in, throwing his arms around Optimus Primes neck. You're back!  
Hello Koji. Optimus chuckled scooping the boy up and seating him on his shoulder. It's good to see you as well.  
Well, don't just sit there, tell me what happened! Tell me about Cybertron- Tell me-  
Oh, will someone shut him up. A grumpy voice barked from a nearby control panel. Koji glanced down to see Blackjack, only 3 feet taller then he was, working at the controls. oops. Uhh, sorry. Koji said apologetically.  
Sixwheels chuckled. Ahh youth. I wish I could remember when I was that young.  
I wish I was still that young. The unfamiliar robot added. Koji cocked his head and looked at him. The new Autobot was tall and gray. He looked warn and scratched up, from his thick legs to his faceplate covered mouth. His shoulders extended into laser rifles. Despite the faceplate, he looked like he was smirking.  
Koji, I'd like you to meet someone. Optimus turned toward the newcomer. This is Crowbar, our bot in charge of Fortress Maximus.  
How ya doing kid. Crowbar saluted.  
Pleased to meet you. Koji saluted back, eliciting a chuckle from several watching Autobots.  
Blackjack grumbled, doing his best to ignore everything.  
Optimus placed Koji back on the ground. Now if you'll excuse me Koji, Sixwheels, Crowbar and I have some business to take care of.  
Sixwheels nodded. We have to analyze any possible weakness Scorpinok may have.  
Koji said quietly. I see. Then his eyes brightened. Can I got see Fort Max?  
Sure, just don't break him! Crowbar laughed. I swear, that bot is the toughest, grittiest thing I've ever had to work with. Won't listen to yer programming or anything.  
koji whooped and ran off.  
I wish I could be that young again. Crowbar repeated, staring after him. Then he slapped his head. Oh shoot! I forgot! I'll be right back.  
  
Koji ran straight forward, and into a large robotic hand.  
Hey, where do you think your going?  
Yeah, we need to see some ID. Are you authorized?  
He's not authorized. Does he look authorized? He doesn't look authorized.  
I don't think he's authorized. What do we do with him?  
I dunno. What's the book say?  
Koji stared up in bewilderment at the two robots in front of him. They shared the basic spychanger design, with a massive cars hood folded down over their respective chest. One was orange with white highlights, the other was green and yellow. The orange ones visored face was frowning at a small book, while the green one kept both his goggled eyes trained on Koji.  
Who are you guys? Koji asked.  
Can we tell him? The green one asked.  
I don't know. Can we?  
I don't think we can tell him. Can we tell him?  
You have the book.  
Its all right you two, calm down! Crowbar yelled as he stormed onto the scene. Immediately the two stopped and saluted.   
Yes sir! They said in unison.  
Crowbar apologized, You have to forgive them. Both are new recruits, and they tend to take their job a little to seriously.  
Security is not a joke! The orange one protested.  
Hush up Daytonus. Crowbar snapped. The green one started to speak, before Crowbar cut him off. Don't even start Sideswipe. Let the kid through ok? He's obviously not a Predicon.  
But he could be a Predicon spy! Daytonus protested. The book says-  
Oh shut up. Crowbar growled. They halted and saluted again. Yes sir!  
Like I said, forgive them. Crowbar shook his head. GO on Koji, have fun. And don't make me come rescue you again. And just like that, he was gone again.  
Sideswipe and Daytonus glanced at each other, then stood aside.   
Go on and have a nice day. Daytonus said politely.  
Koji slipped passed them. And, err... keep up the good work!  
Yes sir! The two replied enthusiastically.  
  
Koji stood in the entrance to the massive hanger bay, his mouth agape in shock. It had been so long that he had completely forgotten how big he really was. Even the mighty Optimus Prime was only a quarter the size of what would have been Maximus's foot were he in robot mode. But now he just sat there, a massive, unmoving testament to the power the people of Cybertron had.  
And over in the corner, sitting unmoving and nearly forgotten, was Cerebros, Fortress Maximus's headmaster component.  
Koji stared at the inert body for some time, and then turned his attention back to the massive giant. Gently he laid his hand on the cold steel.   
Remember me? He said quietly.   
There was no answer.  
Remember how we helped you summon the energy to defeat Galvatron? Remember how you saved us all?  
No answer.  
I remember.  
There was a small clang from far above, and Koji looked up-  
-and just managed to dodge a particularly large Cybertron tool. From up above, a female voice said and then another large shape came hurtling down to the ground, landing on her feet just several meters away from Koji.  
The Autobot was a slim, black and white colored female, with something that seemed remarkable to Koji- she didn't have a single thing that gave away what her transformation was. No wheels, wings or thrusters adorner her. FOr all the world, she looked like she didn't transform at all.  
And she completely ignored him. Humming some nonsense tune to herself, she picked up her tool, and turned around, and began attempting to climb up Fortress Maximus.  
Excuse me. Koji cleared his throat, curious to the identity of the Autobot.  
She paused, glanced at him, and then jumped back down. Her jaw dropped as she looked at him, her eyes widening.  
Umm.... you ok? Koji asked nervously, backing away.  
And with a squeal, she grabbed him. Oh wow! A real alien! With little to no concern for his safety, she began poking and prodding him with her finger in total fascination.  
Wow! It's soft! How can it be so soft? Can it transform? Her hands grabbed Kojis shirt. It's armor comes off!  
Koji yelled.  
The robot started. It can talk!  
Of course I can talk! Put me down!  
Oh.... OH! I'm sorry!  
SHe dropped him.  
  
Oops! I'm sorry!  
Koji rubbed his back where he had landed.   
  
The Autobot started again as a grumpy looking Crowbar stormed in.  
Oh, hi Crowbar! Glitch smiled innocently.  
Crowbar shook his head. Really Glitch...  
But- but, he's an alien! See! She picked Koji back up.  
Koji yelped. Not again! HEY!  
Put him down Glitch. Crowbar sighed, his hand caressing his brow. I swear, between you and those two goons out there, I'm going to go insane.  
I'm sorry. Glitch frowned. I.... did not hurt your feelings did I?  
Ask him. Crowbar pointed at Koji.  
Glitch picked Koji up a third time. I am sorry. Please forgive me.  
It's ok, just put me down!  
Oops! Sorry again! She put him back down.  
Ok, Glitch, fun times over. Back to work. We've got to get Fort Max in peak condition.  
Yes sir! Glitch saluted, cheerful again. She scrambled back up Fort Maxs side.  
That's twice today you've saved me. Koji looked up at Crowbar.  
Ah, don't mention it. Crowbar chuckled. Don't let her hurt you. She means well, but she's a might curious and absent minded.  
Koji answered sarcastically.  
Crowbar picked him up and set him on his shoulder. He answered, the sarcasm completely lost on him. You'd never believe, but that is one of the most brilliant minds on Cybertron. And perhaps the friendliest bot I know. He glanced back up where Glitch was busily working, a smile on her face and humming her little tune.  
You work on Fort Max? Koji asked, changing the subject.  
Yep, they put me in charge of the big guy. You wanna see how he works?  
YEAH! COOL!  
Then stay with me kid. I'm gonna show you some cool slag- I mean, stuff.  
  
Optimus Prime sighed. He had somewhat hoped that Cybertron would send some real warriors with him. Instead he got a rusty bucket, a genius who probably wasn't all together, and two kid recruits.  
On top of that, back home he had lost a good warrior, and his field medic was no longer able to go onto the field. In their place he got 5 tiny robots and a grumpy old bot who had seen better days.  
And of course, Scourge and Magnus had allied their forces, Scorpinok had woken up, and his troops were demoralized as well.  
Prime just bet that Jhaxius was laughing his head off. It was as if someone was deliberately setting him up to fail.  
No. He shook his head to clear it. it was that same attitude that had gotten him into this mess to start with. It would not help to start with that mindset. He again looked at his quick list of things to do, and sighed again. Now came the part of the job he hated.  
  
Aidia stared quietly at the wall.  
What's wrong?  
She turned to her new friend, Diamond. EVer since her recovery, the Micromaster warrior had little to do but hang around the base. No one else had time or patience to talk to her but Aidia, so she had begun to self teach herself first aid under Aidias guidance.  
It wasn't particularly exciting for either of them, but it gave them something to do. In reality, Diamond was more concerned about her downed partners Ace and Deuce. They still hadn't awaken from the stasis lock despite Aidias care. But because of the size difference, there were some things that a normal sized transformer simply could not do. DIamond at least was determined to help him.  
On top that, a weird sort of friendship had formed between them, despite their polar opposite personalities. Diamond was a warrior. She moved, talked and acted like a warrior. While on the other hand Aidia was soft-spoken and gentle. The two had very little in common. And yet they had still become friends.  
What's wrong? Diamond repeated. You look sad.  
Aidia said quietly, thinking of Magnus. Nothing at all.  
So, this Optimus, how long has he been Prime? Diamond ask, returning her gaze to her data pad.  
As long as I've been around. Aidia said quietly. I'm not as old as you might think.  
And I'm several million older then I look. Diamonds laugh rang clear like a bell. You wouldn't think being in stasis for a million years would be tiring.  
Why did you volunteer for that job? Aidia asked.  
It seemed like a good idea at the time. She admitted, and wouldn't say anymore.  
It was silent for a time.  
What happened to your legs? Diamond asked softly, staring at the rickety, feeble contraptions. Aidia glanced down. She hadn't told anybody, especially Crosswise who had been kind and caring enough to throw them together, that it hurt to move them, and that was incredibly hard to walk. Her transformation was gone for the time being, possibly forever, and she was now forever walking with a painful limp.  
I lost them, She answered sadly. For a cause I thought was good.   
  
Aidia's voice faltered. Yes, thought. The words were followed by a silent reflection that lasted for awhile.  
  
She startled. She glanced down at Diamond, who had said nothing. Rather, T-Ai was now floating in front of her.  
Optimus wants to see you.  
For what? Diamond asked.  
None of your business. T-Ai barked. Diamond was taken aback.  
It's ok T-Ai. Aidia stood up shakily. I'm coming.  
She walked out the door to face the inevitable.  
  
Optimus Prime stared at her. Elita One was present too, standing silently to the side. But all the focus was on Aidia, who refused to make eye contact, staring instead at the floor.  
Optimus sighed heavily. I know everything Aidia.  
Aidia didn't move.  
Except for one thing. Why?  
You know why. Aidia answered bitterly. Because I thought I could save him.  
Most other Autobots would have disciplined you for that remark. Optimus said coldly.  
Aidia started, and straightened up, suddenly looking very ashamed and apologetic.  
Optimus continued. I understand, at least somewhat, how you feel.  
He stared at Aidia. In a way, I'm glad you did what you did. He walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. She turned away, still afraid to gaze into his eyes.  
You did what I could not. He continued. You gave him a second, and then a third chance. Aidia, the difference between you and me is that you kept trying. You believed with all your spark that you could save him. And you kept trying.  
Aidia, I don't want you to get the wrong impression from me. I am so immensely grateful for your efforts that no words could describe it. Even though I had given up, through you, I still had some hope that he would come back.  
He won't. Aidias voice cracked. He's gone now. He's never coming back.  
Optimus gently took Aidias hand. Aidia, don't give up trying. He won't come back today, or tomorrow,, but maybe, just maybe, he will turn around. I wouldn't have said that a month or two ago. But you've shown me just what it means to love someone- whether by romantic or brotherly love. So please, for my sake, don't give up hope just yet.  
Aidia was trying to hold back tears. Yes Optimus, I promise.  
Then Optimus stood and stepped back. That said, due to both your condition and your actions, we cannot let this go undisciplined. I'm sorry Aidia, but I am removing you from active duty. Unless specific permission is granted, you are confined to the base.  
Aidia nodded. I- I understand sir.  
Now, Elita. Optimus turned to her. We still need Sentinel, but Aidia is incapable of performing her role.   
Elita nodded. I know that Optimus. Why did you bring me in here? I feel like I was invading your privacy.  
Optimus chuckled. Don't worry about that. He turned away. I do believe I have a solution though. T-Ai?  
The hologram appeared on que. Yes, Optimus. She said flatly.  
Prime took note of her tone, and moved on. Send Glitch in here.  
Both Aidia and Elita asked at the same time.  
You'll see. Optimus held up his hand.  
A moment later, Glitch entered, looking just a tad confused. Yes Optimus, can I help you?  
Glitch, you are being reassigned to Team Sentinel. Optimus stated.   
Elita asked. She can't combine with us!  
Optimum smiled. Aidia, you can make the necessary modifications to her, I assume?  
Aidia was startled. Well, yes I can! I guess. You mean?  
Yes Aidia. Optimus nodded. Glitch is your field replacement. This solves two problems at once. With the modifications, I feel she will fit in well.  
Glitch still looked a little confused. Whose Team Sentinel?  
Optimus laughed, a sound that had not been heard in the Autobot base for far too long. You are now. ELita will brief you.  
Well, all right Optimus. Elita nodded. I trust your judgment.  
As do I. Aidia spoke. I think she'll make a good replacement.   
For who? Glitch asked.  
That is all. You're all dismissed. Optimus waved his hand, and the three filed out.  
Optimus sighed with relief. One down. Two to go.  
  
After a brief rest, he spoke to the air.   
T-Ai appeared instantly. She asked. Her voice was hard, and she looked just slightly peeved.  
Optimus mentally noted all of this, and then crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at her.  
T-Ai stared back for three minutes, before she began to get somewhat nervous. Her holographic form began to fidget, and finally, she spoke again. You wished to see me?  
That's better. Ok T-Ai, spill it.  
Spill what? T-Ai asked innocently.  
Tell me what's wrong before I rewire you.  
Nothing is wrong sir! T-Ai protested. The base is in perfect operating order.  
I'm not talking about the base.  
All your troops are accounted for and doing their duty. Except Skid-Z, but-  
T-Ai, I'm talking about you.  
I- err, All my systems are functioning without order-  
T-AI! Tell me what's wrong, now!  
T-Ai hung her head. I'm sorry, sir. Am I displeasing you? She sounded like she was about to cry.  
Yes you are. You haven't been the same since I came back, and from what the others tell me, some time before then. Listen T-Ai, I want to know what's wrong so I can help you.  
Nothings wrong! T-Ai protested again.   
Then she paused. She said again, quieter this time.  
Optimus still stared, waiting patently.  
Finally, T-Ai cracked. They don't want me. The hologram sobbed. They don't want me at all.  
Who doesn't?  
Everybody! All they want is someone to push the buttons, and do this and that and everything. They don't want me! They want another dumb computer! She was crying now, which Optimus thought was a rather curious thing to see a hologram crying.  
Now now, where did you get that idea? Optimus asked, his voice softening.   
After Aidia left... they all yelled at me... said I was just a computer....  
T-Ai, they were all under stress, like I imagine you are sometimes too. I'm sure they didn't mean what they said.  
They did. Everyone's been telling me that, everyone!  
Have I?  
  
Optimus leaned forward. T-Ai, you are the single most valuable Autobot under my command. Yes you heard me right. AUtobot. You are every bit an Autobot as any of us. I didn't think so in the beginning, when we first arrived on Earth and we had just booted you for the first time. But now I know otherwise. You aren't a computer, your one of us. And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
You mean that Optimus? T-Ai asked through her tears.  
Have I ever lied to you? Optimus said gently. Now go, I'm sure Koji would like to talk to you.  
Oh! Yes sir! T-Ai stood erect, suddenly her old self again.  
Optimus's eyes smiled. It was good to have her back again. Things were almost back to normal. Almost...  
His face suddenly turned serious. But before you do, I need you to do one more thing for me.  
  
  
Glitch wandered rather aimlessly down the halls. ELita had finished her briefing (yet she still didn't quite get everything), and AIdia said she would need some time to prepare for her operation.  
But that left two hours of nothing for her to do.  
As she wandered, she thought she heard something down one of the corridors. She turned and looked down toward what was the Build Teams quarters.  
And there, in the corner, sat Wedge, hunched up and silent.  
Glitch was a very empathetic bot. She hated to see anyone sad, upset or in pain. And the instant she saw him she knew he was feeling great pain. And that was something she could not allow. She started boldly toward him.  
She said cheerfully, crouching down next to him.  
Wedge didn't move.  
Glitch looked at him for a second. You shouldn't be so sad.  
And why not? Wedges voice came from somewhere inside the curled up body. My life is over.  
Glitch looked at him curiously. Are you a ghost? It looks like you're still here.  
Wedges head came up and stared at her. Don't you know anything?  
Well, I know fix things. Glitch gave him a friendly smile.  
If you can rewrite the past or bring people back from the dead, then talk to me.  
Glitch frowned, but only for a moment. He was really depressed.  
Don't be so sad. She said again.  
WHy not? In another few minutes, I will have to go see Prime. And after.... and after what I've done.... how I screwed up.... how will I ever be able to look up at him again...  
Glitch remained silent.  
He entrusted everything that was important to him to me. And I failed. I failed...  
Glitch touched his shoulder gently. And if you keep talking like that, you will fail again.  
Wedge glared at her. Thanks a lot.  
I mean it. Don't be angry, or sad. You see, everything will work out in the end. Optimus will forgive you.  
My own teammates won't forgive me. What's to say Optimus will.  
He's Optimus. No matter how bad you mess up, he'll only see what you did right. Glitch smiled gently. And you will have friends to back you up.  
T-Ai materialized in front of them.  
Wedge, Op- err, am I interrupting something?  
Wedge started, and pushed Glitch away, a little more violently then he intended.  
No, not at all. He glanced at her. Glitch smiled at him, as she picked herself up.  
Optimus wants to see you. T-Ai reported.  
I'm on my way. Wedge sighed.  
T-Ai disappeared. Wedge sighed a second time, and then struggled to get up, until Glitch offered her hand. He took it, a little unwillingly, and she helped him up.  
It'll be all right. GLitch whispered, squeezing his hand.   
Wedge nodded, and trudged down the hall, leaving GLitch alone.  
She watched him go, and smiled, feeling that though she had not succeeded, she had at least helped.  
  
It was one last moment of indecision. Wedge stared at the door to Primes office. He could turn and run now, leave the Autobots forever. It was a thought that was not entirely new to him. Ever since Heavy Loads death, he had thought of it constantly. The only time he had forgotten was when it had seemed all hope was lost. Then any thought of running had evaporated.  
But again it was here. One last chance to turn away.  
Then he thought of Heavy Load. How would he have felt if Wedge had did that? He wouldn't have accepted it. And Wedge wouldn't either.  
_You will have friends to back you up. _Glitches voice echoed in his head. He didn't even know her, and yet she had come to his side when no one else had.  
He did have friends. And they were here for him.   
No matter the consequences, no matter what Prime would say, for their sake, he would not turn back.  
The door whooshed open. And Wedge strode forward to meet with Prime.  
  
End Notes:  
DONE! YAY!  
This episode was mostly an excuse to clear up some plot points and to introduce some *more* new characters.  
Crowbar is Cog, the robot that came with the Fort Max toy.  
Daytonus and Sideswipe are of course the spychangers, and Glitch is a more or less original design. In case your wondering, she transforms into a hovercraft like thing- think G1 Blur.  
Well, I'm done for now. Next fic to come whenever I finished.  
THREE WEEKS TILL RETURN OF THE KING!  
  
Next Episode: Broken Alliances- yes the action starts again!  



End file.
